Cherubim
Cherubim, or Cherubs for short, are a higher-ranking and more powerful warrior class of angel, one of the highest ranking angels in the angel hierarchy, third in the First Sphere to the Seraphim and Archangels and above the Middle and Lower Angels, but are lower in status than Archangels and Seraphim. When they incarnate, they usually take on the role of guardians and enforcers. When God cast Adam and Eve out of Eden, he placed cherubim at the entrances to block their return. They've worked under the command of the archangels for more than at least six billion years. Some believe them to be an order or class of angels; others hold them to be a class of heavenly beings higher than angels. Early History Creation Following the creation of Oracle and the seven Archangels, God then created other classes of angels, starting with the Cherubim. Upon being taught how to be warriors, the Cherubim then became the lowest members of the Higher Angels and served under Oracle and the Archangels as well as serving as the Superiors to the Middle and Lower Sphere of Angels. The Turok-Hans The Cherubim were among the warriors of angels fighting against the Turok-Hans. Lucifer's Rebellion When Lucifer defied God, the only Cherubim to join him was Lilith. The rest of the Cherubim stayed with God. Bloodrayne & Mia the Vampire Slayer the Series Season 4 Season 5 Season 6 Season 7 Season 8 Season 9 Season 10 Season 11 Season 12 Physical Description As the third highest-ranking angels of Heaven, their true form is very powerful, tremendous, terrifying, and intimidating, as the mere image of it can cause even the most powerful demons to flee in fear of being smited. They possess a pair of two, gigantic feathered wings, which are larger than the wings of the Powers, as the Cherubim are their superiors. Experiencing their true forms will result in blindness, deafness, or even death, as the appearance of his natural visage is so overwhelming that it is capable of burning human or demon eyes from their sockets. Exposing their true forms can install tremendous terror into even the strongest demons, causing them to flee. The Cherubim are a whole other type of Angelic being, who rank higher than Middle and Lower Angels. Cherubim function as liaisons between Archangels and regular angels and Powers and Abilities As a higher and stronger class of angels, Cherubim innately possess all the standard powers and more abilities than regular angels, however at an even higher level. Unlike the lower and middle angels, even the Powers, the Cherubim do not lose any of their powers after they are cut off from Heaven, no matter how long they are not there. Even though they are not omnipotent or nigh-omnipotent beings and despite being the lowest members of the Higher Angels, Cherubim are nevertheless extremely powerful angels, so much so that they are one of the most powerful beings in Creation, as well as one of the most powerful angels of Heaven. * Extreme Power: Though they are neither omnipotent or even nigh-omnipotent beings, the Cherubim are tremendously powerful angels. They possess an incredible amount of astounding supernatural powers and abilities that allows them to be stronger and more powerful the Lower and Middle Angels as well as humans, monsters, ghosts, fairies, reapers, and pagans alike, making the Cherubim one of the most powerful angels in creation. **'Angelic Possession:' Cherubs require a vessel to manifest physically on Earth, and, like all angels, they must bear their consent. However, like Seraphim and Archangels, because the Cherubim can manifest their own physical bodies, they do not need to possess anyone. **'Enhanced Astral Projection:' Like other angels, Cherubim can display their wings in a show of intimidation. Emmanuel showed his wings while threatening to smite Papa Midnite. **'Apporting:' Cherubs are able to teleport others from one place to another with a touch of their hands. **'Biokinesis:' Cherubs are able to cure a human turning into a monster. **'Chronokinesis:' A Cherub can travel through time, with greater ease than middle and lower angels, and they are also able to send others either forward or backward through time, with the same ease. They can send others through time without having to travel with them as well. Additionally, when on Earth, Cherubs are also able to completely bend (freezing and speeding up) time as well in their presence. **'Advanced Healing:' A Cherub can heal others from severe wounds. Emmanuel was able to regrow cut off fingers on a human and heal gunshot wounds with ease. However, some things are beyond their power to heal, Emmanuel was also unable to heal the damage to Zed from Tamiel, a Grigori who was feeding on her soul. ***'Monster Curing:' Cherubs are able to reverse monster transformations on humans. **'Holy White Light:' Cherubs are able to emit a powerful, glorious holy white light from the palm of their hands in a similar fashion to that of an Archangel and a Seraphim. This blast is powerful enough to kill, heal, or banish beings, as well as blast doors open. **'Invisibility:' Cherubs can become invisible to humans, monsters, witches, and most demons. **'Manifestation:' As one of the Higher Angels, Cherubim possess the ability to make a human body for themselves without having to possess a human. **'Power Negation:' Cherubs capable of removing powers from empowered humans, however, it can leave them mentally damaged to do so and is very painful to the individual losing the power. **'Protective Charm:' Cherubs are able to protect someone from harm beforehand. **'Advanced Pyrokinesis:' Cherubs can not only generate or create fire, but they can also manipulate and extinguish it effectively. **'Reality Warping:' Cherubs possess mid-level reality-warping abilities. Emmanuel was able to stop it from raining and they can also turn day into night with a snap of their fingers. **'Resurrection:' Cherubs can lift and raise the deceased from death, even without the assistance of Heaven. **'Advanced Smiting:' As with all angels, a Cherub is able to burn out the eyes of humans, monsters, and demons, instantly killing them. However, a Cherubs angelic killing touch is much more powerful than a Malakhim or a Power. **'Soul Reading/Channeling:' Cherubim have the ability to read a human's soul, as Emmanuel did so to check the marker of another angel had left it on Gary's, see if there is a soul there, and also check the state of the soul. Cherubs are also able to channel power from a human soul, though this had to be done very gingerly and could result in the death of the human if done wrong. **'Spell Casting:' As with all angels, Cherubs have extensive knowledge of Enochian symbols and spells which he has used for a variety of effects. **'Super Stamina:' A Cherub never tires or gets fatigued. They do not require food, sleep, or oxygen. **'Super Strength:' As a higher class of angel endowed with greater strength, Cherubs are extremely strong. They can lift at least 1 ton with no difficulty and easily overpower and destroy most beings. However, their strength is not a match for an Archangel or Seraph. Emmanuel was also strong enough to fight against four Turok-Hans, even overpowering and hurting them when regular angels are somewhat overpowered by them. Emmanuel was also able to rupture a stone wall just by touching it. **'Advanced Telekinesis:' Cherubs have the ability to move objects and even people with his mind, imparting kinetic energy on matter with their mind. They can fling and catapult people around with their mind. **'Advanced Telepathy:' Similar to Archangels and Seraphim, a Cherub can easily read the minds of humans, monsters, lesser demons, and lower and middle angels. ***'Dream Walking:' Same as Malakhim and Powers, Cherubs can enter and also communicate with humans in their demons. ***'Hypnotism:' With a simple touch to the forehead of others, Cherubs are able to make lesser beings believe whatever they can think of. ***'Mental Manipulation:' A Cherub can manipulate, create, erase, alter, or restore a person's perceptions and memories of events. ***'Sedation:' Cherubs can cause instant unconsciousness in humans by tapping them or simply placing two fingers on their forehead. **'Teleportation:' A cherub can teleport from anywhere from one place to another instantly as long as the area is not protected by Enochian sigils. **'Vessel Locking:' Cherubs have displayed the ability to grab a demon's smoke form and force it back into its body to smite it. **'Voice Mimicry:' Cherubs can perfectly imitate a human's voice. **'Weather Manipulation:' Like with other angels, Cherubs can cause lightning storms. *'Immortality:' A Cherub, like all angels, by nature, can't age or die by any natural means of death and are immune to diseases and illnesses. They are impervious to bullets, knives, bombs, and any other conventional human ways of killing. **'Invulnerability:' As angels, there are very few things able to kill Cherubs as they have shown to be impervious to most forms of harm. Cherubs are invulnerable to anything earthly and can only be hurt or wounded by supernatural means. They possess accelerated healing abilities that allow them to heal wounds that would kill a human in seconds, if not instantly. They are unharmed by extreme temperatures. They are immune to all ailments and are immortal, able to fully heal from any non-supernatural wound regardless of its fatality. **'Regeneration:' If their vessel is in some way injured, Cherubs can regenerate very quickly, though wounds caused by angel weapons take longer. They are immune to Earthly diseases. Weaknesses Even though the Cherubim are one of the most powerful angels of Heaven, they have weaknesses that can be used against them, possessing all the common weaknesses of angels. *'Angel blade:' As demonstrated when Mia stabs and kills Zechariah. *'Archangel Blade:' Even more powerful than Angel Blades. *'Angel Banishing Sigil:' When activated, such a mark can temporarily banish Cherubim. *'Powers:' Even though Cherubim are their superiors, Powers are strong enough to fight and possibly harm Cherubim. *'Archangels:' As angelic beings found on the highest echelon of the heavenly host, Archangels can easily kill Cherubs. Raphael, who was much weaker than Michael, certainly enjoyed and took his time beating one cherub to a bloody pulp, effortlessly. Zechariah believed that when Michael came to give him a second chance, he was going to kill him and didn't even try to fight back. *'Seraphim:' As the highest order of angels, Seraphim can easily kill Cherubs. *'Turok-Hans:' Being almost as old as angels in general, Turok-Hans are able to slightly overpower cherubim. However, Cherubs are capable of holding their own against the Old Ones and are capable of pushing them back even when fighting two at once. **'Turok-Han Bite' - While the Bite of a Turok-Han can't kill Cherubs, it is lethal to them and the effects of delusions and hallucinations will last for several hours. *'Common Angelic Weaknesses:' They are vulnerable to Holy Oil, Heaven's weapons, etc. Trivia * In lore, the true form of the Cherubim is made up of a human stature, the face of an eagle, ox, lion, and a human, feet of a calf, and four wings. Category:Angels Category:Supernatural Creatures Category:Higher-tier Angels Category:Cherubim Category:Creations of God Category:Species